Donna and sam married life
by armani123
Summary: Sophie wants a DNA test done.
1. The church

Rated M

As everyone left the church, Donna couldn't help but replay the last hour. Sam getting on one knee and asking her to marry him. Donna couldn't believe that she was married to the only man she ever loved. In her heart she secretly hoped that he was Sophie's dad.

Donna had noticed that everyone had left the church accept Sam. I can't believe it, said Donna with happy tears in her eyes. Sam held her tight as he told her he loved her.

As Donna and Sam finally made it down to the dinner party, Sophie made a toast! To my loving mom and my new step dad, I want to say that I am so happy for you both. You deserve this mom and I hope you have the time of your life! Donna now had tears in her eyes as she made it up to Sophie and hugged her tight.

The rest of the dinner party was a blast- Sam making her laugh every minute telling stories of when they where in there twenties. As the evening ending, so was Sophie and sky's departure. All tree of her dads hugged her. Sophie I promise to take care of your mother while you are gone. I love you with all of my heart!, said Sam. As Donna said goodbye, her heart slowly sank.

A couple minutes later, Sam found Donna slowly walking up and down the beach.

Hey,said Sam. Hi, said Donna. I love you so much Sam Carmichael. I love you more Donna carmichael. Take me to the bed Sam said Donna, a giggling expression on her face.

As Sam picked her up in his arms and ran toward the bedroom, he couldn't help but think about how he lived without this woman all these years. He loved her so much. As Sam placed Donna on the bed he started to take of her dress as she too of his pants. They kissed passionately as Sam made his way into her. There sex was amazing as it was all those years ago.

As Donna slowly woke up, she started wondering if it was all a dream. As she looked at the other side of the bed she realized it wasn't- the love of her life was sleeping right next to her!

J- sorry if it was a bit boring and long. It is my first ever chapter so I am a bit green. I have red others though to get some inspiration. If you didn't know already I love mamma Mia 12 but kinda sad at what happened in the second movie so this is what I wanted to happen. Hope you all enjoyed it please leave a replie! Thanks!


	2. DNA test

The next day had come to a start at Donna layed in her husbands strong arms. Good morning my lovely wife, said Sam with a huge grin on his face. Good morning my incredibly dashing husband, said Donna happily. I am going to take a shower, care to join me, asked Donna, groaning as Sam started kissing her neck with passionate kisses. Yes I would love to darling, said Sam with a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

As Sam started the hot steamy shower, Donna couldn't believe how she ever got through hard times without a man- this man. They started kissing passionately as Donna asked Sam the question he had been waiting for. Will you make love to me Sam? She didn't need words- he straddled her and entered her, made Donna and Sam groan loudly.

As they made they way downstairs the saw Sophie with sky eating breakfast. We have something to tell you guys, said Sophie. What is is Soph, said Donna and Sam at the same time. Me and sky are deciding to not go on any trips. We decided that we want to settle down and maybe build a house here. Where is this coming from Soph? Asked Donna worriedly. I'm pregnant with sky's children! Oh my gosh!!!! I'm so happy for you! Waitttttt children what does that mean? Said Donna. Triplets!, said Sophie. Welcome to the family sky, said Sam! Congrats baby! Said Donna hugging her tight. Sam I have something to ask you, said Sophie. Sure what is it? I was wondering if we could get the DNA test done to see if you are my real dad or not. It won't change anything if you aren't. Sure whatever you want. In fact why don't we go and do it right now.,said Sam ok let's go!

J- hope it wasn't too boring and long. I have some ideas for the next chapter if you like it ! Please leave a reply thanks!

P.s who do you guys wish the father was?


	3. Dad

As Sam and Donna are waiting in the waiting room, Sam saw the doctor come with an envelope. Is that the news? Yes it is. I'll give you two some privacy. Said doctor Higgins. What does it say Donna., asked Sam.

You are Sophie's dad! Really!!! I'm so happy! Said Sam, hugging Donna tight. I'm so happy it was you! Exclaimed Donna! Me too! How should we tell everyone? Asked Donna. I think we should invite everyone to a dinner at home- let's invite bill, Harry, Rosie, Tanya, Sky, and Sophie of course!

As everyone was arriving, the dinner was placed on the table. During the dinner Sam had told Donna to go get the "gift" for Sophie. Soph we have a gift for you, said Donna and Sam. Sophie started opening the envelope at gasped with excitement. What is it Soph said bill and Harry. Sam, you are my real father? Yes I am., said Sam.

As the dinner came to an end, Sam had never been so happy. Just as the table was cleaned up, Donna ran upstairs with a hand on her mouth. Sam told everyone that he will check on Donna. As Sam made his way upstairs he could hear her throwing up. What is wrong Donna? Said Sam. I don't know. I think we should go to the doctors just to make sure. Said Donna being sick again. I'll call him to come here. Said Sam.

As the doctor arrived, Donna wasn't as sick anymore. Do you mind if I just take a look at your stomach with my equipment, asked dr higgins. Go ahead! Said Donna. As the doctor took a look at her stomach with an ultrasound, Donna and Sam saw one perfect baby on the monitor.

J- hope you all like! I am open to suggestions on what to do for the next chapter! Please leave a reply and thanks for reading!


End file.
